nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Cure March
Midorikawa Nao is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a plucky girl with a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. An older sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things. Excellent at sports, she is part of the girls' soccer team. Her alter ego is Cure March. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Nao is the tallest in terms of height. She has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of a 3/4 long-sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, orange socks and black boots with red laces. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved light green blouse, a blue short denim skirt, khaki socks and light brown shoes. She wears her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green sleeveless pullover. As Cure March, Nao's hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twintails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwawrmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a green jewel, and the angel wing on her barrette turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with green hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. Personality Nao is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her exceptional courage. Despite her bravery, she is a scaredy cat and have a few phobias of Bugs and heights that was revealed when the cures were shrunk by Majorina's Turn me smallSmPC11. She get scared easily sometimes like when she saw Miyuki and Akane headless (they were wearing Clothes, but got their helmets down) she freaked out and held on to Reika. History Meeting Miyuki Nao meets Miyuki for first time in Episode 1, when Akane introduces her for Miyuki. Later in Episode 4, Nao plays soccer and Miyuki watches her game. Miyuki wants to meet Nao, because she thinks Nao is the fourth Pretty Cure. Miyuki meets her the next day when she is coming from the Market. Nao calls Miyuki for dinner in her home. Miyuki meets Nao's brothers and sisters and they become friends. Becoming Cure March Nao found Hoshizora Miyuki while returning home from grocery shopping. After Miyuki offered to carry the bags, Nao invited Miyuki to lunch at her house. Miyuki was impressed because Nao can cook. When Nao's brothers start to annoy Miyuki; she runs out of the kitchen with a wooden cooking spoon yelling at them to stop bullying her.Later, Miyuki and Nao are watching her siblings play soccer when Akane and Yayoi, who is holding Candy, show up. TheMidorikawa Siblings decide to have a soccer challenge against Miyuki, Akane and Yayoi, but as they started the challenge, Akaoni appears. Akaoni decides to collect Bad Energy from them.When Cure Happy is caught in theAkanbe, Nao wakes up. She then identifies Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi. The Akanbe flys toward Nao's siblings, intending to hurt them. Nao stops it in time by kicking a soccer ball at it. When she yells that she will not let her family bonds be destroyed; she transforms.Now Cure March, she goes after the Akanbe, but instead runs into a wall. This makes Akaoni fall because of the impact since she could not slow down. She is still surprised by becoming a Cure.Nao finishes the Akanbe with her basic attack, March Shoot.After everything has gone back to normal; her siblings are playing soccer again. She thanks Miyuki and the others and asks Miyuki if she can join their team as well as asking to them to call her Nao. In Episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Precures and when asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she don't know shocking everbody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in Episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Precures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In episode 11, they were turned tiny by Majorina's inventions. They did many obstacles trying to find a way to get to Candy who had the mallet that turned them tiny. During the small ''journey, Nao faced some bugs that terrified her. Not only bugs her the only things she fears, it also reveals with Akane was scared of heights and was more scared than Akane when Akane uses the umbrellas to fly down to the ground while Nao hold on to her during the whole flight. When landed on the grass, they find themselves surrounded by Bugs scaring Nao to the top limit and everytime she ran around, she encounters several insects. From a Ladybug incident, she was saved by Pillbugs and past out. Woken up, the Precures explained what happened and was a bit grateful to the things she was afraid of. She became shy around them while staying. Reika came to her and tries to help Nao with her fear and introduced the world of bugs and insects to her in a different light that Nao begins to understand. When Majorina attacked and sucked the bad energy from the insects, she saw the sufferings of w In Episode 12, the precures were ready for a trip to Kyoto and Osaka. Candy wanted to go, but when she made a mess, she ran away until she captured by Wolfrun. The Blue Nose Akanbe was too powerful for the Cures, until Candy unleashed the Miracle Decors and the Precures gains their tiara mode to use thier group attack, "Rainbow Healing". In Episode 13 and 14, the precures goes to the class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. When Miyuki and the Pretty Cures visited Kyoto nexted and plan to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Akane explained about the food there and Rieka is interested into eating takoyaki. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Reika became the guide for her being intelligent and has the history of the Kyoto Castle. Candy asked Miyuki and Yayoi to tie her hair resulting being separated by Nao, Akane, and Reika. They went around Kyoto to the places the precures planned while Rieka, Akane, and Nao were looking for them and going to the same places they went to. Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Miyuki,Yayoi and Candy trapped and shaken. Luckily, Cure March, Cure Sunny, and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out and defeated the Akanbe. They went to eat takoyaki where Reika managed to get her first bite and went back with their classmates and went home happily. The next episode, she a cute cover bag for on-the-go tissue paper for her mother for mothers day and her mother was happy for this gift from her daughter. While making, she helps Akane sew. Akane made mistakes and pricked her fingers, but finished it. In episode 16, at school, it reveals that she and the Precures have bad grades with the class except Rieka who was the smartest. Nao volenteers herself and the precures to the baton relay race. Nao trains the Precures for the race. At the race, everyone were set for the race and the precures were confident from training except Yayoi from gossiping about her causing everyone to lose the race. Suddenly, Akaoni appeared sucking everyones bad energy. The Precures then battles the Akanbe at Tug a war. Peace was still doubt they'll win, until March shouted that if they work together, they'll win. Those words brought back Peace's confidence when she understands and helps the Precures win. When the race began, she suddenly lost speed until her classmates cheered and manage to give the baton to Nao, but she tripped causing her to go last and cries. But Yayoi cried with her and the Precures cried with her saying that she did great and didn't gave up. Soon they group up around her until Nao sadness turned to joy and cried to the end with gladness. In episode 23, Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Marchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the Park to see the stars, an akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disapeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival. The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Marchenland to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Marchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and have their Bad energy absorbed because he needs the Cures Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures don't know what to do and Miyuki suggest they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each think about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolve stengthened and theri, the girls united and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and and everyone will return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. The Cures were fighting the 4 commanders, Happy rescues Candy. March faces Majorina but became shocked when Majorina transformed younger. Because of her transformation, she was a diffucult opponent and used her magic and strength to hurt her. March was defeated but her will told her not to because she promised to go home with Candy and the Precures and uses her feelings to become stronger and used March Shoot. She missed Majorina as there were clones of her, but making it a fair match for March, she made many balls of energy to kick at all the clones and Majorina and defeated her. As the Cures united and put the last Decor in the Decor Decor they recovered, but they find it doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Marchenland The Cures traveled back to Marchenland and met Royale Queen (and surprised that she was big). Unfortunately she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers, but were scared of the girls because were human. Pop turned Miyuki and the cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Miyuki, Candy, and the four other Cures decided to take a tour around Marchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While watching, Miyuki tripped and fell on a hill, but rescued by Puss in Boots and played with the inhabitants. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to helped him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, It was summer and was helping Nao with shaved ice store and next door was Akanes Okonomiyaki and soon Nao and Akane started rivalry between them while the games they play, Rieka and Miyuki enjoy, Nao and Akane makes a competion. Then next episode Miyuki and Candy join up with the girls for the summer festival. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. The Precures soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. The Smile Cures went to Hoshizora Tae's house near the city. Miyuki was influenced to all of the Japanese stories by her grandmother and gotten her high and strong happiness from her. When Wolfrun came and used the Bad end spell on Tae, it didn't effect her causing a shock to everyone. Just when it the Akanbe destroys Taes house, a gust of wind redirected the power from destroying the house. When everyone got up, they used Rainbow Burst on the Akanbe. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scaredy cat from reading a scary book. Miyuki was not good with scary stories and Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tution which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls meet with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminds them to complete their homework before school starts. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the precures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure March challenges Akaoni to a game of baseball. She successfully hit the ball, but the scoreboard Akanbe blew the ball to Akaoni's direction to catch it. March uses March shoot to redirect the ball away from Akaoni, flew over the Scoreboard making it a Home run and win the game. All of the Precures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work and shows an image of playing with her siblings instead doing her homework. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now deppressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during summer. Nao says she wanted to run through the vast plains of Mongolia and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Pirhana Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. When Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Precures. They manange to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. Relationships 'Hino Akane' - The two seem to share a close friendship; possibly due to their similar personalities of Hot Blooded power and are often seen together. And because of their similar personalities, they have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. 'Aoki Reika- These two are childhood friends and almost seen together. They have good terms with each other and help each other. They sit next to each other in class. Whenever Nao is scared, she has tendency to cling to Reika. Cure March '''"Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!" "勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！" "Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Kyua Māchi!" Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Maachi?) is Nao's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure March has the power of Wind, which grants her the ability to run at super speed. Her speedshows when she is attacking, making gust around her punches. She is the fastest in terms of speed out of the 5 Smile! Cures, and can run up and along vertical walls. Her basic attack is March Shoot. She can also perform attack where she makes lots and lots Wind Balls ( Same that she makes when performing March Shoot) and kick them to the enemies. In the Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have thePrincess Candle to combine her power with the other precures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure March can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. n Ep. 32, she performs the third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with other Princess Cures, and with help of Princess Candles and Royal Clock. Transformation Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! '- "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" is the official transformation phrase used by Nao to transform into Cure March. The Smile Pact opens first and Nao sets her ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes her individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?" and in response, Nao shouts out, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which she taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Nao uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into wind that forms her arm protectors, shoes and dress. Her hair lengthens as its color shifts from dark green to light green. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure March flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Attack '''March Shoot '- Cure March first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. When enough fighting spirit has been collected, the Smile Pact explodes with wind energy that lifts Cure March off the ground and into theair. March then compresses the wind into a ball and kicks it at the enemy soccer-style. '''March Shoot Impact - An upgraded version of March Shoot. Fire Shoot - Her combination attack with Cure Sunny used in episode 47. Category:Protagonists Category:Cure Alliance Category:Characters